


Pumpkins are gross

by FandomsArePossesive



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Eddie never carved a pumpkin, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fuck Canon, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Halloween, M/M, Post-Pennywise (IT), Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is offended, Soft Richie Tozier, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eddie loses his arm, halloween fluff, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsArePossesive/pseuds/FandomsArePossesive
Summary: Eddie hadn't really celebrated Halloween, according to Richie that is.Or; I really wanted to write some real sweet fluff!





	Pumpkins are gross

"Richie! This is fucking disgusting!" Eddie huffed angrily as Richie started to scoop out the guts of his pumpkin.

"Wait a minute... Eds, You're telling me you've never carved a pumpkin? Like ever?" He asked with shock clear on all of features. His mouth slightly agape, eyes slightly wide and nose slightly scrunched up. Eddie couldn't help but roll his eyes. Surely Richie was just fucking around. It wouldn't surprise him. After all, he hadn't heard of people carving pumpkins from years of not leaving the house for nights of trick or treating, because his mother would always say,

"Eddie-bear, people put razor blades in those sweets! And drugs! And it's far too dark, people will scare you and you'll have an asthma attack! And who knows if the people giving you candy have washed their hands!"

It had really scared him as a kid, despite seeing the losers absolutely fine the day after trick or treating and stuffing their faces with their candy. He always told them what is mommy told him, warning and fretting over them for days after Halloween. 

Even as an adult it worried him, Myra had told him not to answer the door for the children who would ring their door bell with wide, excited grins. He always felt awful each Halloween night, like he was doing something wrong...

"No, asshole. It's dumb," he grumbled, feeling fairly embarrassed, causing Richie to grin and coo over Eddie.

"Well then! I'm more than happy to take your pumpkin carving virginity!" He beamed, causing an annoyed groan to leave Eddie's lips and his eyes to roll. He crossed his arm over his chest and looked at Richie. 

Oh yeah, that was another new thing. Along with his new found relationship with Richie, he had also lost an arm. All because of that fucking clown ripping it off. Although he was happy to have lost it rather than losing his life. He didn't want to think about that shit right now.

He snapped out of his thoughts to hear the sounds of the pumpkins guts squishing and squelching. It was absolutely disgusting...

"That's the sound your mom makes when I-" 

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence, Richard Tozier. I swear to fucking god," he interrupted Richie's childish snickers and giggles. He glared sharply at him and looked at the now empty Pumpkin. "So, uh... Is that it? Do you just leave it there?" He asked in confusion and tilted his head as he looked over the pumpkin.

"Well, my dear Eddie Spaghetti," he continued before Eddie could interrupt him again, "you have to actually carve it," he hummed. He grabbed a sharpie and handed it to his boyfriend. "You can draw a face on this one and I'll help you carve it," he told Eddie. His voice soft with a warm smile playing on his lips. Eddie looked at him with a raised brow before drawing a template on the pumpkin. He drew messy eyes, one much larger and oval shaped than the other, along with a wobbly mouth. It wasn't easy drawing after losing an arm and never being able to draw in the first place. He looked back at Richie with expectant eyes. "Alright. Now you carve it with a knife, I'll help you so your other arm isn't out of action," he grinned cheekily and grabbed a knife for Eddie, handing it to him before moving behind Eddie. He held Eddie's hand loosely to gently guide him. Despite it being a year since Eddie's arm was torn off, Richie still helped Eddie despite him telling him countless times that he was okay. This time there were no complaints from him. Eddie gently plunged the knife into the pumpkin and tried to slowly cut around his own guidelines with Richie's hand to help him. Soon enough, Eddie was really involved in carving the pumpkin, the tip of his tongue poking out the side of his lips as he slowly moved his hand. Richie peppered small kisses to the nape of his lover's neck and smiled. If Eddie wasn't wielding a sharpened knife, he'd be cooing about how adorable Eddie looked. Though he didn't really feel like getting threatened with a knife by the biggest cutie he called his boyfriend.

After a couple more minutes, Eddie was satisfied with his pumpkin and smiled at Richie, "So.. What do we do now?" He asked lightly and bit his lip as Richie wondered off to go pour candy in a bowl. 

"Firstly, we have to put that masterpiece on display, then we wait," he explained and gently took the pumpkin, planting a small peak onto Eddie's cheek. He loved the man so much, words could hardly convey it. He went outside their house with the pumpkin and set it outside the door, with a candle flickering inside it. He returned inside, "but for now, I saw we cuddle up and watch some scary movies." 

It was an hour into the first movie of the evening, nothing too extreme. The doorbell soon chimed and Richie beamed, hopping off the couch, willing Eddie join whilst he the blanket was still draped snuggly around his shoulders. They opened the door to see a small group of kids, one in a skeleton outfit, on a werewolf and one a clown. Richie held Eddie's hand and smiled bright at the kids, "Aren't you the scariest bunch around!" He exclaimed and held the bowl of candies out in the hand that wasn't holding onto his boyfriend's. He could hear their parents, not too far away, whispering to each other,

"Wait, hun… Is that Richie Tozier? You know, the one from Netflix?" 

Richie grinned boastfully at Eddie, who promptly let go of Richie's hand to slap his arm. He had ruined a moment. A moment in which Eddie was thinking about being married to this idiot of a man and maybe one day having kids with him, but that was a conversation for a different day. Or never since Richie was trying to make Eddie hold a fake arm to scare the kids, like a dumbass.


End file.
